Impromptu
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Dari masakan gosong hingga ajakan menikah, Tom juga gagal paham bagaimana dua hal tersebut memiliki sebuah kesinambungan./TMRHP AU


**Impromptu**

 **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tom Riddle selalu menjalani kehidupan yang sempurna.

Apapun yang Tom lakukan adalah buah dari tindakan penuh kalkulasi dan kontemplasi. Kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun tak ditolerir. Sebab Tom adalah pria yang menyukai kesempurnaan dan keseimbangan, dan kehidupannya harus berjalan sesuai dengan perencanaan otak strategisnya.

Karena itu, Tom paling benci bila ada sesuatu yang berada di luar kapabilitasnya.

"Sialan," desis Tom. Dan seorang Tom hampir tidak pernah mengumpat kecuali dia sedang berada dalam perasaan terburuknya. " _Sialan_."

Di hadapannya, wajan penggorengan tergeletak di atas kompor yang baru dimatikan. Dalam wajan adalah dua telur mata sapi… berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Gosong dengan mengenaskan.

Tangan Tom gemetar, merasa terhina.

Dia, seorang bos besar perusahaan ternama, bisa melakukan apapun—kecuali sesuatu sesimpel memasak.

Sekali lagi, Tom Riddle sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

Dan Tom mulai merasa bahwa wajan penggorengan, spatula, panci, kompor, dan alat-alat dapur lain adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Tak peduli masakan sesederhana apapun yang Tom buat, segalanya akan berakhir dengan wujud tidak mengenakkan—gosong, kecokelatan, lumer, hitam seperti arang…

Harga diri Tom _sangat_ sangat terluka.

Tom sempat berpikir bahwa ada semacam kesalahan kecil yang tak disadarinya ketika memasak, mungkin apinya terlalu besar, atau dia terlambat membalik sesuatu yang digorengnya, atau dia lupa mengaduk…

Namun tak peduli usaha apapun yang Tom lakukan untuk memperbaiki kemampuan masakannya yang nihil, segala bahan makanan akan berubah menjadi sampah di tangannya.

Tangan Tom merambat menaiki wajah untuk memijit kening yang luar biasa pening. Dibuangnya telur hitam yang tidak bisa disebut telur itu ke tempat sampah dengan hela napas penuh kekalahan.

Apa boleh buat. Tom akan membutuhkan bantuan orang itu lagi…

Meraih ponselnya, Tom segera menghubungi nomor yang baru beberapa jam lalu meneleponnya. Butuh dua deringan sampai sang penerima mengangkat teleponnya, menjawab dengan penuh kantuk, "Nggh… Tom?" Orang di seberang menguap lebar-lebar. "Ini masih jam enam pagi, _sayang_."

Sarkasme kental di dalam nada penuh kantuk. Bila orang lain yang memanggilnya demikian, Tom akan memastikan bahwa orang itu tidak akan melihat hari esok.

"Harry," panggilnya tajam. Tom diam-diam selalu menyukai bagaimana nama teman masa kecilnya itu selalu meluncur dari lidahnya dengan begitu tepat. Hangat. Familier. "Kau baru bangun? Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Lagi?" Harry merengek, lalu menguap sekali lagi. "Tapi aku baru tidur selama… berapa? Tiga jam?"

"Kalau begitu salahkan pada insomniamu." Tom teringat bagaimana Harry mengontaknya pagi-pagi buta karena dia tidak kunjung terlelap, dan meminta Tom untuk… meninabobokkannya. Tentu, Tom tidak menurut, tapi setidaknya dia menemani Harry bercerita hingga temannya itu tertidur. "Cepat pergi ke tempatku, atau aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu."

"Ugh, Tom. Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga _menyayangimu_ , Harry. Bergegaslah."

Berlawanan dengan segala komplainnya, Harry betulan datang di apartemen Tom lima belas menit kemudian. Kepala hitam yang biasanya berantakan terlihat semakin berantakan seperti sarang burung, dan bajunya seakan dipakainya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tom tidak mau mengakuinya secara verbal, tapi Harry memang yang terbaik.

"Jadi?" Harry berkacak pinggang, menatap Tom dengan pandangan menuduh. "Apa lagi yang kau kacakan kali ini? Bubur? Roti panggang?"

"Aku bermaksud membuat telur goreng," Tom mengedikkan bahu, pura-pura tidak peduli. "Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba mereka jadi gosong."

"Kemampuan memasakmu membuatku berpikir kalau kau ini jangan-jangan dikutuk atau semacamnya." Harry membuka lemari pendingin Tom, bersiul mendapati isinya yang cukup lengkap. "Kalau orang-orang tahu soal ini, mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa kau adalah orang yang sama dengan Tom Riddle, Pak Bos yang menakutkan dan tampan."

"Harry, mau merasakan tendanganku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Harry menjawab cepat-cepat, merinding. Status mereka sebagai teman dekat tidak akan membuatnya bebas dari kekerasan yang akan dilakukan Tom. "…Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau tidak akan benar-benar tega melakukan itu padaku, kan?"

" _Harry_ ," Tom memberinya tatapan tergalak yang bisa dia tunjukkan. "Cepat."

Harry tidak perlu diperingati dua kali.

Tak lama kemudian, meja makan Tom sudah penuh dengan _poached egg_ , tomat dan jamur goreng, roti panggang dengan mentega, dan sosis. Harry memandangi hasil kerjanya dengan bangga.

"Ini cukup mudah dimasak, Tom. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa mengontrol satu perusahaan sementara kau tidak bisa mema—"

Pisau di tangan Tom berkilau dengan penuh ancaman. Harry terdiam dengan patuh.

Bagi Tom, meskipun sekali lagi dia tak mau mengakuinya, merasakan masakan Harry adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa membahagiakan. Jangan menyalahkan Tom—dia biasa memandangi hasil gagal dari masakannya sehingga apapun yang dibuat Harry selalu terasa surgawi.

"Kau tahu, Tom, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mencari istri." Harry mengambil sepotong roti panggang untuk dirinya sendiri, menggigit kecil dan menelan cepat. "Kita tahu kau tidak bisa mema—maksudku, _kau terlalu sibuk untuk peduli tentang memasak_ , kan? Kau juga tidak bisa selamanya memesan makanan dari luar, aku tahu jiwa paranoidmu kurang menyukai sesuatu yang tidak dibuat sendiri."

"Aku tidak menjadi paranoid, tapi preventif. Ketahui perbedaannya, Harry. Selain itu, masakan yang dibuat sendiri cenderung lebih sehat daripada apapun yang dibuat orang asing."

"Lebih sehat?" Harry menyeringai. "Tapi tidak kalau masakannya gosong—"

"Harry."

Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu. Kebal juga dengan ancaman Tom. "Serius, Tom. Kupikir sudah saatnya kau mencari seseorang sebagai pendamping hidup."

Tom memandangi piringnya dengan penuh pertimbangan. Seumur hidup, pemikiran untuk mendapatkan kekasih baginya sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam benak intelijennya. Tom tahu ada banyak orang yang menginginkan dirinya, tapi dia merasa tak ada yang tepat untuknya.

Tak ada yang tahu dirinya yang sebenarnya, kecuali Harry…

Maka detik berikutnya, Tom menemukan dirinya mencetuskan, "Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

Harry melipat dahi. " _Huh_? Aku?"

"Benar." Tom menyendokkan makanannya dengan elegan dan kalem. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi istriku?"

"…Tom, apa kau memakan masakan gosong yang kau buat tadi?"

Tom menghela napas. "Harry, aku serius. Kita sudah mengenal sejak… lama. Dan hanya kau yang tahu segala sesuatu tentangku, sebagaimana aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak menikah?"

Sejujurnya, Tom senang menyaksikan musuh-musuhnya menggigil ketakutan, tapi dia jauh lebih menyukai pemandangan Harry yang berada di dapurnya, memasakkan segala sesuatu yang lezat untuknya.

…Menjadi 'istri' yang baik.

Tom mengira Harry akan berterak histeris, menggebrak meja, atau bahkan lari dari sana dengan wajah memerah, tapi yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk. "Oke." Harry tersenyum. "Oke, ayo kita menikah, Tom."

Alis Tom tertekuk penuh curiga. "…Tidak biasanya kau setenang ini."

Tawa kecil menggelegak dari diri Harry. "Kau tahu, aku agak… menunggumu untuk mengatakan itu. Untuk mengajakku menikah."

Sekarang, justru Tom yang merasa akan berteriak kaget.

"Um," Harry melanjutkan, dan barulah kali ini, Tom dapat melihat bagaimana dua sepuhan merah mewarnai pipinya dengan indah. "Kau tidak tahu aku sudah menyayangimu sejak lama sekali, Tom. Sejak kita masih memakai popok."

Tom mengerjap, lalu tertawa tampan. Merah pada wajah Harry semakin kentara. "Oh, Harry. Kau tidak tahu betapa lucunya dirimu ini."

"Jangan sebut aku lucu…"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataannya."

Harry membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangan, berteriak di dalam sana. "Toooom, hentikan!"

Tom menyembunyikan seringai di balik satu suapan sarapannya.

Dari masakan gosong hingga ajakan menikah, Tom juga gagal paham bagaimana dua hal tersebut memiliki sebuah kesinambungan.

Namun yang penting, Harry Potter jadi miliknya sekarang, dan Tom tidak perlu lagi menghadapi hasil masakan gagalnya yang menyedihkan.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Quick oneshot buat ngelemesin tangan (?).**

 **Anyway, makasih sudah membaca! Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau meninggalkan review agar saya tahu pendapat dan isi hati terdalam dari pembaca semua. /mbak**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
